


High☆Speed - Free! Starting Days Drabbles

by Crimson_Crystalline



Category: Free!, High Speed 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Crystalline/pseuds/Crimson_Crystalline
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots/drabbles about our favorite seven middle schoolers. Request are open if you have any!





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> First we start of with some IkuHaru fluff.

Yesterday Haru’s friends announced that they would be staying for the rest of the week that his mother would be away. Because of this, they all had to walk together instead of splitting up like usual.

 

“So, what are we going to make for dinner tonight!”

 

“Asahi, stop being so loud…”

 

“Well, my mother prepared some food for us. I just need to go get it.”

 

“Eeehh! But I wanted to cook again.”

 

Ikuya couldn’t help but sweat drop. “I think it’s better if we leave the cooking to someone who can cook and prepare a small side instead…” Ikuya motioned to the bags Haru and Asahi were carrying.

 

“Well, what does Haru think!?” Haru simply looked over, then turned back around and shrugged.

 

“Do what you wish.” Asahi made an annoyed sound to Haru’s response.

 

“Fine!”

 

#####  ☆☆☆

 

Now, there was a certain routine that Haru’s does when he comes home. First, he says goodbye to Makoto when they get to his house. Next, he goes up to his house, opens the front door, then closes it behind him. Last, the most important step, he takes off his shoes and says an “I’m home” to alert his mother that he’s arrived back safely.

 

Because this routine is so engraved into his mind, Haru already found it strange to not say goodbye to Makoto for the day and to have him and two more people follow him up to his house. Once Haru opened the door and the rest followed him in, he closed the door. Before he could catch himself, he murmured a silent, yet unmistakable “I’m home” into the silent house.

 

Haru immediately turned to the one person who was closest and was sure who heard it which was none other then Ikuya. Ikuya was staring back at him with his mouth only a little agape. As they held their staring contest, Makoto went ahead to the kitchen with Asahi follow loudly and ignore Makoto’s pleas to calm down.

 

To Ikuya it wasn’t silent with Asahi screaming and Makoto yelling at him. He continued to take his shoes off as Haru was still looking at him with a face of indifference. Haru finally looked away to take off his own shoes as Ikuya stood up.

 

“Haru...” Ikuya’s shy and nervous voice was soon heard. Haru turned around to see Ikuyas face flushed with a light pink. Ikuya looked up at Haru, smiled with his eyes closed, and said “Welcome home.”

 

Once Ikuya opened his eyes, he caught Haru staring back at him a flush that he did not know was possible on his face and eyes wide and bright. Ikuya couldn’t help, but giggle lightly at Haru’s expression as he proceeded to take the bag from Haru’s hand and walk into the kitchen.

 

Since then for the remainder of the week, everytime Haru and Ikuya were left at the door because the other two were eager to get dinner started, he would purposely murmur a “I’m home” just to see Ikuya smile and say “Welcome home” to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the beginning of many more oneshots/drabbles to come! If you have any suggestions comment and I'll surely write about them!


	2. Innocent Feeding and Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some AsaKisu fluff with some silly IkuHaru.

It was a Tuesday, and it was time for lunch. Like usual Kisumi pushed his desk against Haru’s, much to his annoyment. Asahi and Ikuya soon come and pulls up two chairs to sit next to them. Asahi and Kisumi immediately strike up a conversation while Haru and Ikuya quietly ate and listen.

 

“So Asahi, how is swimming?”

 

“It’s great! Especially with Haru on my team! And I guess Ikuya to…”

 

Ikuya clicks his tongue, “Says the one who forgot how to even swim Mr. I-am-a-genius.”

 

“Hey! You take that back!” Asahi immediately gets up and starts to make Ikuya’s hair a mess.

 

“Hey!” Ikuya get up and grabs his wrist and shoulder to push him off.

 

Haru just look unamused while Kisumi just lets out an exhausted sigh. “Asahi, leave Ikuya alone. You know what he said is true.”

 

“Hey!” Asahi let Ikuya go anyways as the smaller boy just huffed and sat down. Haru reached over to straighten down Ikuya’s hair and the petite boy looked down with a light pink flush.

 

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Asahi whined to Kisumi.

Haru leaned over and whispered to Ikuya “Why does he have to be on his side” as he smirked and Ikuya just giggled.

 

Ikuya’s giggling caught Kisumi’s attention and asked in a teasing tone, “What are you two smiling about~?”

 

Haru looked back at Kisumi with a face of nonchalance. “Who knows?”

 

“Aw, come on don’t be that way~,” Kisumi whined at him. 

 

“And what about you Ikuya? Letting him touch you and smiling at him~” Asahi couldn’t help, but tease the small boy. Ikuya on the other hand just scowled at him with a light pink dusted on his face.

 

“It’s none of your business!” Asahi just hummed.

 

“If you say so~” Asahi then turned around and continued to talk with Kisumi.

 

Ikuya just huffed and continued to eat, but not before catching Haru’s amused stare directed at him.

 

A few minutes went by and both Kisumi and Asahi seemed to forget that Haru and Ikuya were even there. Haru couldn’t help, but notice something interesting with there interaction. He leaned over to Ikuya again and whispered, “Don’t they kinda look like a couple?” Ikuya raised an eyebrow and turned to see that indeed they look like a couple. With Kisumi’s light laughter and Asahi’s bright smile it could be easily mistaken as a domestic scene between a school couple. 

 

“Yeah...they do.” As soon as Ikuya said that, Kisumi had a look of realization.

 

“Oh! I wanted you to try this! It’s really is good.” With that Kisumi brought some of his food to Asahi’s mouth with an “Aahh~” sound. Asahi, a bit embarrassed, complied and opened his mouth to receive the tasty food. 

 

Haru and Ikuya looked blankly at the fluffy scene happening before them. The teal haired boy turned to Haru and said, “I bet you they will get together before they both finish college.” Haru had a surprised look on his face.

 

Haru nodded and said, “I bet they will get together when one of them ,Kisumi, is standing at the altar and Asahi stand to object to say that he loves him and then they run away together. Also if I win you owe me premium mackerel.”

 

“If I win you owe me a fancy chocolate cake.” They both nodded to each other in agreement and both Kisumi and Asahi didn’t even hear them because they were still lost in their own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the second drabble! Hope you enjoyed it! If you have a suggestion, comment and I'll be sure to write it!


	3. Caught In the Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for some NatsuNao! Ikuya's behavior in this one is weirding everyone out because Ikuya doesn't really know how to feel this new relationship...He doesn't hate it tho, it's just happening to fast. Also Makkou loves Ikuya...

The first year swim team have notice something interesting going on for the past few weeks. Their duo captains have been spending an unusual amount of time together. Inside and outside of school. Asahi suggested they meet up at Haru’s house to discuss the evidence they have collected of Natsuya and Nao. They all agreed (Haru begrudgingly because they were going to his house).

 

“Makkou really likes you Ikuya.” Makoto said with interest. Makkou was currently sprawled across Ikuya’s lap, happily being pet, while Haru filled his water bowl. 

 

Ikuya just shrugged, “I guess.” Although there was a small smile on his face.

 

Haru came back with the dog’s bowl and called for him, but he just stayed on Ikuya’s lap. He called Makkou again a little sharper, but Ikuya said it was alright.

 

“First order of business! Presenting the evidence. Ikuya your first since your Natsuya-senpai’s brother you spend more time with him, so you obviously have the most evidence to present!”

 

Ikuya lifts up a single brow with an irritated expression towards Asahi. He sighs and speaks up. “I have seen some weird things lately. First Nao-senpai is almost all the time over at our house and to be honest I think they forget I’m even there.” Haru and Makoto sweatdrop at his comment and Asahi just snorts. “ Every single time aniki and me go out Nao-senpai is with us. I feel like a third wheel…” They all widen their eyes at that. “ And I swear when they think I’m not looking they feed each other, gaze at each other, and I’m pretty sure they also hold hands.” The trio all kept silent.

 

“Y-you seem very ok with all of that…” Makoto couldn’t help but point out with uncertainty. 

 

Ikuya just shrugged, “You get use to it after a while.” Makkou yips happily at Ikuya and he continues to give the dog attention.

 

“Okay...Well! Makoto your next!”

 

“Asahi, please calm down…Well, I remember walking through the hall during lunch and across from the window I saw both Natsuya-senpai and Nao-senpai together. Next Natsuya-senpai leaned over and whispered something into Nao-senpai’s ear. After, Nao-senpai got really flustered and Natsuya-senpai just laughed.” Makoto couldn’t help, but feel a little bit uncomfortable while explaining what he saw. 

 

Asahi looked over to Ikuya and smirked, “How do you feel about that Ikuya?”

 

Ikuya just had a blank look on his face, “...It doesn’t bother me...It’s just a little weird to imagine…”

 

“Alright...Well, Haru, your turn!”

 

“Well, in the library when I was going for duties, I saw Natsuya-senpai there with Nao-senpai. They didn’t see me because a bookshelf was a little in the way from where they were sitting. I heard a bunch of giggling and laughter from where they were sitting. In general they were just being really playful with each other.” Haru seemed really nonchalant with what he saw, but to be honest the others can’t blame him because anyone can have that one friend that they can laugh carelessly with.

 

“Hmm...okay, well I’ve seen them throughout that day almost together! When I see one of them the other is always right there!” Asahi put a hand on his chin with a thoughtful expression, “It’s kinda like they’re inseparable.” The others nodded because they’ve seen their fair share of this happening.

 

Makoto spoke up first, “Well what do you think we should do?”

 

Ikuya sighed, “We’ll do nothing. They will tell us eventually, that or we’ll accidentally catch them.”

 

Haru and the rest nodded with agreement. They all said goodbye to each other and left (Ikuya with a little difficulty because Makkou didn’t want to let him go).

 

#####  ☆☆☆

 

The next day at the changing rooms for the swim club, both Haru and Ikuya arrived early. While they were getting ready there heard a little bit of noise outside.

 

Ikuya turned to Haru, “Did you hear that?” 

 

Haru nodded, “Yeah, I did.”

 

The noises continued on and they were both starting to get a little worried.

 

“S-should we go see what it is?” Ikuya asked hesitantly.

 

Haru nodded and they both cautiously made there way to the door. As they neared, the noises became more clear.

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Nmm..”

 

Haru asked with an alarmed expression, “Is that…”

 

Ikuya had a blank expression on his face, “You’ve got to be kidding me...” It looked like he was talking to himself.

 

They both made their way outside and sure enough it was Natsuya and Nao KISSING.

 

They both just stood there as Natsuya had Nao pinned to the wall. Once they pulled back they finally noticed the two swimmers.

 

“I-IKUYA!?” Natsuya exclaimed and backed away with a fluster from Nao. Nao just looked down to hide his face which was surely red.

 

“...” They both just stayed staring at the newly discovered couple until Haru spoke up.

 

“There is still five minutes left until everyone else arrives.” With that being said he walked away, dragging Ikuya with him who had a hand over his face and shaking his head.

 

Nao looked up at Natsuya, “I told you they wouldn’t mind.”

 

Natsuya just let out an exasperated sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the four first years became detectives for the day and busted Natsuya and Nao! Remember if you have suggestions feel free to comment and I'll write about them!


	4. Caught In The Act: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a look into what happened after Natsuya and Nao were caught by Haru and Ikuya.

After Haru and Ikuya walked in on Natsuya and Nao’s make out session, they couldn’t help, but feel a little awkward afterwards.

 

“Honestly, Aniki is a baka...” Ikuya sighed exasperated.

 

“Well, it was kinda obvious...maybe a little too obvious...”

 

Ikuya looked over in annoyance, “You think?”

 

Haru couldn’t help, but look a little worried at Ikuya’s attitude. “Are you mad Natsuya-senpai didn’t tell you? Do you not like their relationship?”

 

Ikuya sighed and shook his head, “Yes and No. I guess it’s just annoying that he didn’t trust me enough or think I wouldn’t take it well. I like Nao. He’s a good friend and influence on my brother. He’s a great senpai and we get along just fine. Like you said, this relationship was bound to happen. I think they will both be happy together.”

 

Haru just nodded to Ikuya’s response.

 

Soon Makoto and Asahi came.

 

“Haru-chan, Ikuya, you’re early today! (Haru: Don’t call me ‘Haru-chan.’)”

 

“Woah, you guys look more tired than usual! (Ikuya: Shut up Baka-Asahi.)”

 

☆☆☆

 

Soon everyone was at the swim club except for two people.

 

Natsuya and Nao.

 

Satomi came up and lightly grasped Ikuya’s arm. “Ne, Ikuya?”

 

“Oh? Satomi, what is it?”

 

“Well, I was wondering if you knew where Natsuya was.”

 

“No...”

 

“Oh, well I’m sure he will show up with Nao!”

 

“Yeah, me too...I hope...”

 

Haru couldn’t help but snort at Ikuya’s last comment.

 

“Eh?” Satomi looked back and forth between the two.

 

Natsuya and Nao came looking absolutely oblivious to the weird stares they were getting.

 

Nao called for the first years, “Alright, lets get started!”

 

☆☆☆

 

Satomi once again approached Ikuya, “Ikuya, is it just me do they—“

 

Ikuya couldn’t help but interrupt mid-sentence, “Yeah...Yeah it’s not just you...”

 

Satomi let out a small ‘Oh’ and then giggles lightly. “I see, it makes sense!”

 

Ikuya grinned sheepishly, “Yeah...”

 

“Wah!? Natsuya Knock it off!”

 

Ikuya, Satomi, and the rest of the swim club turned to the erupt sound.

 

Lo and behold, there was Natsuya tickling Nao.

 

“Natsuya and Nao were alway so friendly with each other huh?” Satomi couldn’t help, but grin and emphasize the world friendly. Ikuya just groans at her statement while Satomi laughs.

 

“N-Natsuya!!”

 

Natsuya just laughs. Soon he picks Nao up and spins him around, but misplaces his foot in the process and fall down with Nao landing on top of him. They blink in surprise and laugh it off while rubbing there noses together.

 

After all that they become conscious of the shocked and surprised stares directed at them. Haru and Ikuya’s voices soon rip through the silence.

 

“Hey everyone my brother/the captain and his boyfriend.”

 

“Yay! Woo!” Satomi soon cheers and laughs in delight.

 

Everyone followed her lead and cheered while a blushing Natsuya and Nao turn to see a smirking Haru and Ikuya with Satomi encouraging everyone to cheer behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the beginning of many more to come! I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions for a oneshot/drabble comment about it and I will surely write about it!


End file.
